


No Need for Confession

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [9]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Celibacy, F/M, Post-Canon, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: Agnes is overjoyed to have married Tiz. However, she worries about not discussing her vow beforehand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dare to Write challenge. Prompt: Read between the lines

Agnes took a deep breath, trying to settle the fluttering nerves in her stomach. This was her wedding night, and truly it was the happiest day of her life, yet now that night had fallen and she was awaiting her new husband to return from the bathroom it was also proving to be one of the most nerve-racking (only topped by their fight against Ouroboros). When he had asked her to marry him she had been too overjoyed to consider the fact that perhaps it had been wrong of her to not discuss things with him first. And perhaps it was even worse that she had not worked up the courage to at least speak up before now. She gripped the bedsheet which covered her legs and lap, leaving the top of her modest nightgown visible. She could only hope he would not be too disappointed.

Finally, after what felt like the longest wait of her life, Tiz stepped into the room. Agnes was not sure what she had been expecting, but it was not for him to be clad in much the same attire he had worn to bed along their travels. Her mouth fell open in a tiny oh.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, looking concerned.

Snapping her mouth shut, she replied, “Yes, of course.”

“Good.” Again, he surprised her by walking casually over to the bed and climbing in beside her. Her muscles tensed, anticipation for his touch coursing through her veins, but it never came. Instead, he curled up facing away from her before pressing the off switch on the bedside lamp. “Night,” he muttered.

It wasn’t until the lamp was off and she could hear Tiz’s breathing evening out that Agnes fully relaxed. As relieved as she was, curiosity lingered. “Tiz?” she ventured.

“Hm?”

“I do not mean to press, but I assumed,” she wrung her hands together, “since it is our wedding night that you would want to…” She trailed off, even putting it in so many words feeling profane.

Tiz rolled over and reached a hand up to brush along her cheek. “I would love to if that is what you want.”

“No, I—”

“I know.”

Blinking, Agnes asked, “but how?” As right of passage, a Vestal must take a vow of chastity for the sake of the crystals. However, this was part of the sacred teachings, not common knowledge.

“It wasn’t that hard to figure out. You are devoted to the crystals, right? I know they will always come first for you, and that is part of why I love you. Besides, you have always acted repulsed by it.” He sounded so calm and understanding and Agnes could feel her heart fluttering.

“So,” her voice wavered, “you are okay with it?”

“Of course.” Taking hold of her arm, he tugged her down so that he could wrap an arm around her chest and lay his head on her shoulder. His skin was warm on hers, comforting. “I’m happy as long as I can be with you.”

“Oh, Tiz.” She ran a hand through his hair. “You are too good for me.”

He chuckled at this, and it reverberated down her arm and into her chest.


End file.
